<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infidelity by Lemon_Delivery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306124">Infidelity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery'>Lemon_Delivery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Chapters, AU, Break Up, Deaf Clint, Deaf Hawkeye, M/M, Marvel Universe, Not Steve Friendly, Steve Bashing, This is an AU, This is ooc, steve isn’t very nice sorry!, the title has meaning btw, they all live in starks tower besides buck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:59:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What does he have that I don’t?!” Steve shouts at Bucky, tears stream down his red face.<br/>Bucky chuckles and shakes his head.<br/>“He has feelings for me.” Bucky turns and walks away, not an ounce of regret in his system. He knew he was with the love of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/gifts">Widowlover1211</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This will be 5 chapters. I’m shaking it up a little (and I figured you can’t have this complex story in one or two chapters.) I’m almost done with school just have to pass one more class, but I’m going to start on chapter 2 real soon! This switches between third and buckys pov, I’ve marked where it switches. </p><p>(This is inspired by a conversation me and widow  had.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Bucks pov)<br/>
I was running down the street, but then it started to pour down rain. God I always chose the worst time to go on a run. It didn’t even look grey out when I started!! But now I’m soaking wet running back to starks towers. At least it’s sorta like a shower (so I don’t have to spend too long showering when I get back). I’m sure tony isn’t happy about running up his water bill but it’s not like my apartment has good water pressure or hot water. It’s more cold than warm. It’s not like the others care either. I mostly use Natashas shower and shes a lesbian so it’s not like me and her are doing anything nasty. In fact I have a boyfriend.<br/>
He’s tall, handsome, blond hair and blue eyes. What more could you want? He’s even the face of America.<br/>
Captain America.<br/>
I remember the day he asked me out. It was about 5 or 6 days after Christmas. I was sitting in the living room with Natasha. She was going on about some lady issue? I don’t remember.  During her rant, Steve came over and asked to talk to me, alone. Which scared me at first but he just told me how much he loved me and asked me on a date. Course I said yes and we have been on 50 dates since then. Our anniversary is coming up. I honestly couldn’t imagine how much of a different person I’d be. He showed me so many new things and I’ve become closer to his friends by being with him.<br/>
It’s been exactly 2 years, 3 months, and 27 days since he asked me out. It's been amazing. I couldn’t imagine my life without him.<br/>
But……………something feels off. He’s been more distant, cold, never wants to do anything with me anymore. Always says he’s busy, or he has to go on a mission. I asked Natasha and she said not to sweat it. There have been more attacks lately. Small, but they’re still important. As I’ve learned over the years. Any attack big or small is important. But even after he’s back he’s too tired, or he has to show and go over information with Tony or fury. By the time he’s done I’m asleep or busy doing something else.<br/>
I’m scared for us. Natasha says not to worry and I’ve even been going to stark, he isn’t the best person to go to. Honestly, it’s better than nothing sometimes. Natasha is busy a lot too, with women or missions, or training. I help her train though so extra time for me.<br/>
I’m getting off topic.<br/>
I'm just terrified that Steve doesn’t love me anymore… or that he loves someone else. What if he’s been cheering on me? Or actually found someone else and wants to break up??<br/>
No listen to yourself Bucky, Steve is a loyal person and even a better boyfriend. You’re probably just dehydrated.<br/>
———————<br/>
(Third pov)<br/>
Bucky arrived at starks tower while he was over contemplating his love life and took a shower. It was a shorter shower than normal, He did have to run 20 minutes back here in the rain. It was already 5 in the afternoon by the time Bucky got back to the tower, starks chefs should be making dinner by now. Bucky is practically here every night so they lay out an extra plate for him (usually next to Steve). But tonight he plans to sit next to Natasha.<br/>
Walking out of Natashas room, Bucky wandered down the hall. Taking notice in how many empty rooms there are. What was the point of having so many rooms and like 4 people for the whole tower?? It didn’t make sense in Buckys mind. Walking to the elevator he pressed the down buttons and the doors opened immediately. Jarvis spoke over head to tell Bucky that dinner was ready and took him down to where the kitchen/ dining room was. He walked over to Natasha and sat to her right, Thor sits to her left. Steve sits at the end of the table on the other side towards the end. He notices how bucky isn’t sitting next to him but doesn’t want to cause a scene during dinner. They all talk about odd ends and outs about what they did.<br/>
“I have an announcement,” Tony said from the head of the table, causing everyone’s heads to turn towards him.<br/>
”as of tomorrow we’ll be having another hero moving in.” Stark talks about helping move him in but Bucky goes back to playing with his food and blocks Stark out.<br/>
—————<br/>
Steve pulls bucky aside after dinner into his room.<br/>
“What’s going on? Why didn’t you sit next to me at dinner?” He looks like a hurt puppy. “I just wanted to sit next to Natasha, she was telling me this story and said we’ll continue at dinner so I could hear the rest.” Bucky has a cold looming impression on his face, but Steve knows him too well. “If I did something wrong, or if something is happening you can tell me buck.” He pulls buck into a soft hug, knowing he didn’t like to be touched too often. Bucky sighs and softly hugs him back before leaving Steve’s room to walk to natashas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky and the new house member meet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry this was late. Despite being online I had to finish up one or two classes. But I’m going to work on chapter 3 soon.<br/>Sorry chapters are also short. I write on my phone and it won’t give me page numbers so I’m not to sure how long a chapter is.<br/>Thank you for being patient!!<br/>💕💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Third pov)<br/>
Bucky was nervously pacing back and forth in Natashas room, despite just showering it looked like he was sweating buckets. He sighs before walking over to natashas bed, she’s sitting against the headboard with a book in her lap. “Get tired of worrying about Steve?” She looks over to Bucky, who’s sitting at the end of the bed. He shakes his head yes and she watches him slowly fall backwards. His arms extended to the side of him, hair sprawled all his head. Nat sighs and closes her book, she scoots down to where Buck is and lays next to him.<br/>
“I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news but…”<br/>
Buck turns his head to look at the girl, her eyes are always soft with him. “But?” A face of panic washes over Bucky and he can feel his heart race. “But…I think that Steve is cheating on you too.” Bucky can feel his heartbeat spike and gets hazy vision soon after. “Why..why do you think that?” He asks his voice much softer than before. She nods her head and shrugs her shoulders. “The way he acts around you has…changed.” She makes some hand gestures and lets them fall onto her stomach.<br/>
He lets out a shaky breath and nods his head. “He acts like I’m the devil, or that I’ve poisoned a loved one...I just feel like he has distanced himself from me.” He sits up and puts his hands on his face. He gets up fully and walks to the door. He turns to Natasha before leaving. “I’m going home for a little bit but I’ll probably be back in a few days.” She nods to him and he turns to leave, the door shuts behind him.<br/>
—————<br/>
(Bucks pov)<br/>
It’s been 3 days since I’ve visited the tower. I mostly miss Natasha but she came over yesterday. I also haven’t been answering Steve’s calls, but it’s not like he’s made an effort to actually come over. If he did, I probably wouldn’t let him in anyways. On the 4th day of not visiting Natasha called me “hey, I need you to come over right now.” She sounds almost...out of breath? “Why? What happened? Is everyone okay?” I can feel the panic rise in my voice and I start to feel slightly light headed. “What- oh, no everyone is okay but that new guy moved in. He’s pretty cute.” I hear her chuckle and I have the urge to hang up on her. “Nat, I love you but don’t do that again.” I can hear her chuckle turn into and laugh “I’ll be over in a little bit don’t do that again.” I hang up on her before she can stutter out a response.<br/>
It’s a short walk to starks towers but I decided to make it 15 minutes extra, mostly so I don’t have to see Steve.<br/>
After getting to the towers Jarvis let me up and talked about the new guy. Said his name was Sam Wilson, goes by falcon. She said he’s a tall glass of water. Ya know for being a lesbian she won’t be quite about how hot and cute he is. The doors opened onto the bedroom floor and I stepped out and just waited. She never told me which room was his and there are at least 4 empty rooms. I picked my phone from my back pocket and texted Natasha. About 2 minutes later Thor walks out of one of the rooms to my left.<br/>
“Ah, my right hand man is here!” He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Thor. “Hey Thor, how's it been.” I extend my left hand out to him and we shake hands. “Good! We’ve helped the little bird man move in and I’m hungry.” He soon walks away toward the elevator. I rolled my eyes again and walked to ‘little birds’ room.<br/>
I pushed the button to open the door and…<br/>
Holy mother of god He looks like a god.<br/>
Natasha walked over to me and handed me a rag. “For your drool.” I scoff and throw it back at her. “This is the new guy??” She nods her head yes “Sam come here I want you to meet my best friend.” Sam turns around from putting down a box and walks over. “Hey I’m Sam.” He reaches his right hand out and I take it into mine. “I’m Bucky, Natasha and Steve’s friend.” His smile is so soft and caring. Oh god he had a gap tooth smile. “Woah, sick arm.” I look down and see my metal arm and hand still clasped in his own hand. I wonder how soft his hands are. “Oh, I lost from falling off a train.” He let’s go of my hand and my arm falls back to my side. “Wow, scary stuff glad you made it though.” I opened my mouth to say something to him and before I could, Stark was yelling at him for not helping. “We’ll see you around Bucky.” He turns around to help Stark with some boxes. “See ya.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stuff gets real, the truth comes out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This whole chapter is in buckys pov.</p><p>Also Clint in this fic is deaf cause that’s the only Hawkeye I’ll accept. </p><p>I’m not sure if I’ve swore In a chapter before. But this chapter has one or two swear words at the ending so sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m currently at the tower sitting in the living room with Natasha. We started watching this new tv series about some doctors or some junk but I can’t remember. My mind has been too preoccupied with Steve (and a little bit of Sam but that’s besides the point.) I’d been hanging around the tower a little less than normal so I don’t have to see either of the boys. But today felt off, you know when you get that gut feeling that something is wrong? Yeah I got that.<br/>
I was deep into spacing out when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was being shook. “Bucky! Bucky!” Soon the shaking got more violent. “What! What! What!” I turned my head to Natasha, who looked like she got out of bed 5 minutes ago. She almost did I woke her up 20 minutes ago and she didn’t do much to get around to watch some stupid doctor show. “You’ve been spacing in and out for the last 30 minutes. What’s wrong?” I just shake my head and turn back to the tv, “nothing is wrong I’m just preoccupied about Steve and a little bit of the new guy.” She lays her hand on my shoulder and laughs, “I don't think he’d cheat on you, he’s Captain America. It would be a blow to America’s image if they knew their Captain would cheat on his boyfriend.”<br/>
I nodded, but I still had my doubts.<br/>
—————<br/>
It’s been a couple hours, I still have no idea what’s happening in the doctor show. At some point I even asked Natasha what was happening and she just shushed me and her eyes didn’t leave the screen. At another point Thor, Tony, and Sam joined us. Natasha was sitting to my right and left was Thor, (Who wasn’t afraid to be in my personal space.) To Natashas left is Sam and next to Sam is Tony. I realized after some point that Clint wasn’t here. Maybe he forgot to put his hearing aids in so he can’t hear us watching tv.<br/>
Looking at Thor I ask “Hey Thor, have you seen Clint anywhere?” He turns to look at me, also not understanding what was going on in the tv show. “I haven’t seen him either, maybe Tony knows?” Right, I also stopped keeping track of Steve a few days ago so I could give less of a shit where he is. “Hey Tony, have you seen Clint??” Tony doesn’t even turn his head to look at me and he nods his head no. “I heard him say he was going downtown to get something, I can’t remember what though.” Sam turns his head to tell me. I nod at him not wanting to respond and we all turn back to the tv show.<br/>
————-<br/>
I feel like it’s been a couple hours since this show started. How many seasons are there? Natasha won’t pause unless she has to go pee or get food. Which is far and few between so I never catch what episode or season we’re on. I don't want to go back to my place and be alone and everyone is up here besides you know who and Clint.<br/>
That is until we hear the elevator ding and Clint walks off, he’s holding a bright orange bag and is wearing dark clothing. “Hi Clint, welcome back.” He smiles and waves at me as he’s walking over to me. He’s always excited to see me for some reason but I’m always just as excited to see him too.<br/>
“Hey Bucky! How’d you get back here so quickly and where’s Steve?” I tilt my head in confusion and I’m hopelessly confused. “Uh, what do you mean?” Natasha pauses the show and now everyone is looking at Clint. ”What do YOU mean? I just saw you and Steve at Stumptown.” I can feel the confusion leave my face and it grows cold. Any expression I had leaves my face and I feel tears threaten to fall down my face. “Wh-what did you see Clint?” He shifts from one foot to another and he just knows, knows he fucked up. “Um, well I saw Steve and uh, a person with the same length and colour of hair as you at Stumptown, and they were uh...maybe, kissing.”<br/>
I feel my hand rise up to my mouth and I feel hot tears stream down my face. I immediately stand up and ignore Natasha who was calling out to me and walk into the elevator. The doors closed and Jarvis didn’t know what to do so he just locked the doors until I could make coherent sentences. Eventually after sliding to the floor and hugging my knees to my chest I told him to take me to the bedroom floor. I was greeted by Natasha who yanked me into a hug, her arms went around the back of my arms and mine to the middle of her back. I distanced my mind from my body so I didn’t hear a word she said until she got to “-let’s go to my room, okay?” I just remember nodding my head yes and we were off to her room.<br/>
————-<br/>
When we went to her room, I laid on her bed and she came and laid next to me. I don't remember what she was saying to me but I drifted off to sleep anyways. I’ll apologize when I wake up.<br/>
When I did wake up 7 hours later it was already 4am. I looked to Natasha who was fast asleep and decided to not wake her and go get food instead. I had forgotten to eat from being so wrapped up in worrying about you know who and Clint and then Sam at some point and-<br/>
Ugh I’m getting to worked up.<br/>
I left Natashas room and walked to the elevators and was soon on the kitchen/ dining room/ living room floor. It was dark so I assumed that no one was in the kitchen and thankfully no one was. Walking over the cold tiled floor and flipping on the light. I didn’t really know what I wanted to eat so I was just aimlessly wandering around, opening random cupboards and closing and opening the fridge, hoping food would be magically there. But it never was and there wasn’t any in the cupboards ether. I slid onto the island, the stove next to me. My feet dangled and hit the cupboard and I swung them back and forth. I didn’t hear there was another person behind me, (on the other side of the island,) until they laid their hand on my right shoulder.<br/>
I jump out of my skin and look to my right, it was Sam.<br/>
“Hey, you scared the shit out of me.” Sam smiles and chuckles. “Hey, yeah sorry. I didn’t know you were so far out of it.” He was whispering as if we talked normally the whole tower would hear us. “What are you doing up so late-” he looks over at the stove. “Uh I mean, what are you doing up so early.” I look over to the clock not realizing I had just spent 20 minutes spacing out. I wasn’t even thinking about anything.<br/>
“Uh, well I’m hungry but I didn’t know what to make so I just sat and waited for something to come to mind.” He slides into the counter next to me. </p><p>I think I just fell in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky finally realizes something, and it’s for the better</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are some swear words in case y’all dont like Them idk. <br/>This chapter is entirely in buckys pov btw!!<br/>One more chapter and I have this weight off my shoulders lol. <br/>Also there is an office reference, sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the day. I’m going to make the biggest decision I’ve had in awhile. I’m deathly scared, I wonder what he’ll say. I don't care much anyways. <br/>About nine days ago Clint (bless his deaf soul) told me my soulmate, the love of my life, I’d probably keel over and die for him, is cheating on me. <br/>For a woman, nonetheless. <br/>I mean women are pretty great, but when they’re used to cheat, it’s not so fun. <br/>So today’s the day...I’m going to break up with Steve. I’m not sure how he’s going to take it, but I can’t do this anymore or be with a man who says he’s gay, then cheats on you with a woman. <br/>—————<br/>I’m waiting at the towers for Steve to show up, it feels like I’m going to throw up and pass out. I feel so lightheaded, I need to get this done and over with so I’ll feel better. Natasha is sitting to my right with her hand on my shoulder, we’re sitting on a part of the couch where you can see the elevator in clear view. “I’m going to throw up.” I shove my face into my hands, the metal cool, slowly making my face feel less hot (and red.) “oh you’re going to be fine, if he doesn’t take it well I’m right here and most of the other avengers are home to back you up.” She pats my upper back and I sit up. </p><p>Not long after we hear the elevator ding, out walks Sam and Steve. Sam sees me and stops talking to Steve and smiles and waves at me. God I love his stupid smile. Steve looks over at me and smiles too, but this time I feel sick and uneasy. Natasha nudges me, oh right. “Hey Steve, can I talk to you about some stuff?” Sam is walking towards the kitchen and Natasha gets up and walks over to him, probably to tell him to leave so he doesn’t have to see this. “Yeah, what’s wrong buck?” I almost shiver at the shortened name. “I just wanna talk about some stuff.” I can feel my shoulder tense and my face get hot.<br/>I look over at Natasha and Sam who are in the kitchen area, I know she wouldn’t dare to leave me alone. <br/>I stand up and walk over to him, he’s still by the elevators (sorta) and he has one hand in his pocket and the other is holding onto a coffee cup. It reads Stumptown, of course. “I love that date we went on, you know the one at Stumptown's a few days ago?” His face drops, and it looks like he’s seen a ghost. “Man and then Clint was there and saw us kissing, so romantic. Probably a little gross for him though.” He steps towards me and I step back. His right hand reaches for me “Buck, I can explain-” I swat his hand away and Natasha gets up from sitting on the counter and comes over to me. </p><p>“You’ve done enough explaining Steve, we’re leaving.” She had her left arm extended in front of me. “Wha- Natasha please, you don't understand-” she cuts him off and now they’re arguing. I didn’t even notice him waking over to me before I felt his hand on the lower part of my back. I turned and looked and it was Sam, his face had worry written all over it, I felt bad. He shouldn’t have to be worried for me. Once he saw me looking he smiled, he’s trying to make the best out of the situation. <br/>“It’s just, he’s so boring at times. He never understands me anymore.” Natasha gose deadly silent. He knows he screwed himself. “You’re saying you CHEATED on Bucky, cause he was BORING?!” Her voice slowly starts to rise. I feel sick, I’m the reason he cheated. I feel numb, and lightheaded. I stumble back and I feel the press of Sam's hand into my back. It’s warm and made me feel grounded. Feels like I can make it through this, despite wanting to die. <br/>“You know what? Natasha was right. I’m done and we’re through, don't bother coming to my apartment anymore. I despise you.” I was looking at him now, there weren’t any tears despite then threatening to fall. I shall not cry for this many anymore. I’ve wasted too many tears on him. “Hey, what the hell do you mean we’re thorough?!” His voice also gets loud and is soon screaming. I tune it out, his voice sounds like the squawk of an ugly pelican now. <br/>My left hand reaches behind me and grabs Sam's wrist, I take Natashas arm in my right. I push past Steve and he stumbles back, hand finally coming out of his pocket and almost drops his coffee. I walk us into the elevator and I turn to look at Steve, “I hope you and your other woman are happy together, and she isn’t boring.” <br/>—————<br/>We arrived at my apartment 20 minutes later. We didn’t have so much of a plan after we left, but I told them we can hangout there. “I wonder if I can get my locks changed, so his key doesn’t work anymore.” I say after unlocking the door. I walk over to the back of the house and jump over. Landing with a sigh, I let my head fall back and hit the couch. Sam sits to my right and Natasha sits to my left, her head hits my shoulder. ”thank you for breaking up with him, a weight off my shoulders.” She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my metal one. “Yeah, more of a weight off my shoulders.” I pick my head up and lean it on top of hers. After I look over at Sam, “How you holdin up Sam?” He looks at me and smiles, ugh it’s so cute and the gap tooth at that. Makes everything better. <br/>“I’m fine, hey I have an idea.” He's fully looking at me now and has on his same dooft smile.</p><p>“How about we go on a date?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky finally ends it all, and we see how much Sam cares for bucky.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is all buckys pov! <br/>Sorry this took forever to write. <br/>There are some sweet words sorry, I can’t help myself. <br/>I’m gonna take a break from writing, mostly until I get inspiration. Working on another hannigram fic, so you might see that sooner or later.<br/>Also thinking about....a zombie fic? Zombie games and movies are my favorites so maybe hannigram maybe a new ship for once. Shocking I know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been 5 days since we started dating, and I couldn’t be happier. After Sam asked me on a date, (which we’ve been on 6 so far.) We started dating after the 2nd date. I had no problem moving on from Steve, but Sam was a bit worried about dating after the 2nd date. But I assured him I was okay and what was Steve going to do? Nothing much anyways. <br/>I haven’t been in my own apartment for two weeks now, first it was staying in Natashas room then it was Sams after a while. He doesn’t seem to mind, and he actually likes me and wants to be with me 24/7. But he’s a superhero so he often has to go on missions. <br/>Did you also know that Steve hasn’t been here since the day we left and Sam asked me out. We haven’t told him and the other avengers haven't either (thank god.) <br/>I have plans to tell him, but in all honesty I’m not sure how he’ll react. If I do tell him the others gotta be there so I’m case he trained anything. <br/>—————<br/>It’s been 8 days since we started dating and I was down in Tony’s lab. Nat and Sammy were both out on missions and Tony was here working on something I can’t remember. He was going on about something when Jarvis spoke up, “Sir, Mister Rogers is here.” <br/>Tony stops talking and stands up, I follow him out of the lab and down to the lobby. Jarvis wouldn’t let him up to the living room. “Buck, bucky, please let me explain-.” Tony hold out his Armand sighs loudly. “Steve, Steve, Steve, you had your chance. You blew it to be with a woman. You can go up to your room and go to the kitchen but you can’t come near James.” Oh right, Tony doesn’t like calling me Bucky. He’s one of the few who call me James anymore but it’s okay. <br/>“Steve, I loved you. But you did blow it and I’ve fallen in love with someone else. Who actually likes me and wants to be with me all the time.” He looks so defeated but that slowly turns into anger. “What the FUCK do you mean you’re dating someone new??” He gets closer, Tony steps back towards me. He looks like he’s getting angrier by the second. “Steve, please. We can talk like rational humans,-“ he starts yelling at me so I mentally block him out. <br/>Maybe this isn’t a good time to tell him that the person I’m dating is his new friend… but I swear I’ll get around to doing it. Maybe. Probably not. <br/>Maybe I’ll have Sam do it. Ahh but I don’t want to put Sammy in that position, I’ll probably just wait for the others to get back and have him come over when they get back. <br/>————————<br/>Sammy and Nat are finally back, I was sitting on the couch not really paying attention to the tv when I heard the elevator ding. I turned around to where my knees were on the couch cushion and watched them walk out. Sammy sees me first and stops talking to Nat to jog over to me and kiss me on the cheek. <br/>“Hi Buckley, how's your day been?” His smile is like a ray of sunshine, he’s so nice (when he wants to be.) <br/>Nat walks over and pats my shoulder and walks over to the kitchen area. Me and Sammy are still talking when we hear the elevator ding again. I figured it was the deaf old bird, he went out to get something I didn’t care to listen to what he was saying. The door opened and there he stood, looking angrily. <br/>It was Steve fucking Rogers. I was so nervous, all he could see was me and Sammy being close and talking about our day. “You, you, left me for Sam?!” His anger finally lets loose and he walks over to us. Sam was still in his armor and I backed off from sitting on the couch, “Steve we can talk about this, please.” Sam raises his arms defensively and looks worried, I wonder if Steve will try anything. Nat stops what she’s doing in the kitchen to walk over and see what’s going on, her face gets a worried look too. <br/>Steve and Sam are talking but I’m more worried about if Steve will do anything, Steve steps forward for Sam to back up. “Look Steve, you don’t have much say in this, you cheated on Bucky first- with a woman nonetheless. Did you expect him to come crawling back to you? He’s moved on.” Steve’s hands ball into fists, I’m ready to jump over this couch to get him if I have too. I’m not afraid of him, just what he might do and say. So maybe I’m a bit afraid, just not much. <br/>“I still love him, he moved on quickly from me. I want him back, he was my boyfriend first!” Steve is shouting at this point, which is never a good sign. I finally speak up, “Steve, I can never love you again. You cheated on me with a woman, you should just go date her. I’ve moved on to someone who likes me and wants to be with me. He genuinely cares for me, after two years you didn’t .” I feel the threat of tears but I just have to remind myself that I shall not cry for him anymore. Sammy looks over at me and while he looks worried you can see the love in his eyes. That’s what I want in someone, that’s what I have. <br/>————————<br/>Finally Tony comes up to the living room and ushers him out of the tower with the help of Nat. I start walking around the couch and Sam meets me halfway. It’s not a very good hug (because of the outfit) but still nice. Sam presses his lips to my temple and talks about how worried he was that Steve was going to do something. i assured him if he did I’d kick his ass. <br/>—————<br/>It’s been 7 months and 16 days since we started dating. I couldn’t be happier, Steve still lives at the tower but I never see him much. Tony scared him into not coming near me anymore, or Sam for the matter. <br/>I couldn’t be happier with life, I have plans to marry this man. Other than that, that’s how I dated captain America, then found my soulmate. Trial and error I suppose. Never give up the search to find your true soulmate, bot even if you think you’ve found yours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Infidelity <br/>infəˈdelədē<br/>noun<br/>1. the action or state of being unfaithful to a spouse or other sexual partner.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>